<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Reason Tends To Fly Away by NidoranDuran</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25925179">Reason Tends To Fly Away</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/NidoranDuran/pseuds/NidoranDuran'>NidoranDuran</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Persona 5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Come Eating, F/M, Mind Control, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 04:20:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,399</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25925179</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/NidoranDuran/pseuds/NidoranDuran</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Haru pulls the other girls into a tea party with them, where she serves her tea with a special ingredient helpfully harvested fresh from Yusuke, and everybody acts exactly as she's decided they should act.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>29</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Reason Tends To Fly Away</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This story is based off an animation I commissioned from AT, which you can find here: https://twitter.com/AyyTeeThreeDee/status/1275666043105693696</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Isn't this a wonderful tea party?" Haru asked, sitting back in her seat with her eyes on all of her friends as she looked around at them, at the smiles on their otherwise fairly flat faces. They weren't completely there, but they looked like they were having so much fun, just as she had wanted. "I'm so glad all of you could come today, I know you were so busy, but I've been lonely here without friends."</p><p>Sitting around the table not quite still and still but certainly only moving as they needed to, nobody said anything. Futaba, Ann, and Makoto all sat in their Phantom Thieves universe. They knew where they were in the Metaverse. They were at Haru's tea party. Haru had called them here for tea party, not at all under false pretenses of some metaverse threat they needed to help her investigate. That was fine. This was all fine. She’d said they couldn't 'wait for the boys’, but that was okay. Yusuke was here, it would be fine. Yusuke helped serve the tea.</p><p>"Does the tea taste good?" Haru sipped at her glass as the steam rose from it, feeling like the only one to practice proper tea party etiquette as she brought the saucer up with her to drink, but she was so happy her friends were there that she could leave the proper methods for another time. One step at a time.</p><p>"The tea is very nice, thank you, Haru," everybody said in unison.</p><p>Makoto sat very stiff, shoulders tight and thighs pressed in together, boxed up as a means of holding control of herself as she brought the tea up to her lips with very efficient motions. No wasted momentum. She remained conscious only of how she needed to drink more tea, as the flavour hit her tongue and ignited it with a warmth running through her body. It kept a cycle going that brought on a need for more tea, cyclical desires she didn't shy away from at all as she remained firm. She drank. She didn't need to do anything more than drink.</p><p>Beside her, Ann felt herself hot, having tugged the zipper on her catsuit down a bit more than she should have in polite company, which exposed her cleavage more, but she was among friends. She'd tugged up the mask too to try and keep her forehead clear. One hand fanned away the heat and tried to cool her down as she sat there. When she did drink, it was in drastic motions, throwing it back recklessly. No poise, no composure, just a big gulp that made her breasts jiggle dramatically from the big motion. Maybe the tea would help ease her temperatures up. Sure, it was hot, but each sip she drank felt just a little bit more welcoming.</p><p>Futaba sat cross-legged on the chair, abandoning all sense of composure or etiquette as she sat over the table. She’d asked for a more traditional Japanese cup than the dainty European ones the other girls drank, and held both her small hands around the whole cup as she brought it to her lips in big, drastic pulls. She wanted to talk more about how good the tea tasted, but she couldn't quite find the words for it, couldn't quite express how she felt. She just drank more, and spoke when she was asked to, happy to be amid friends and treated ready to handle something as 'mature' as a tea party, even if her posture wasn't quite expressing that.</p><p>Then there was Haru, who finished her teacup and sighed as she looked down at it. "It's empty," she lamented, placing the saucer down. "Yusuke, I need more tea, please."</p><p>In contrast to the girls who sat there clothed and ready, in theory, for a heist, Yusuke was completely naked as he approached the table. He lifted the teapot from the center of the table and poured Haru some, filling her cup only about half as much of the way as it should have before setting it down, but that was okay by Haru, as she took hold of Yusuke's cock and began to stroke. "Does the bitter, salty accent of fresh semen not add all new dimensions to the complexity of the tea?" Haru asked, looking upon her friends for more answers.</p><p>"It is a very complex flavour," Makoto said, her voice a bit deeper than normal as it flattened out, almost monotone. "I am very intrigued by it."</p><p>"I'm more amazed by what tea does to the taste of semen," Ann said, and by contrast, it was bubblier than she should have been. "I love the taste of semen so much, but tea really elevates it!" It was all just as fake, simply from a different direction.</p><p>Futaba took another long sip. "I love it so much. I didn't think I like the taste of either, but together, it's amazing."</p><p>Haru gave a soft smile. Delicate. Demure. All while her hand stroked along Yusuke's cock. She started slowly, pumping along his shaft with broad motions from base to tip as her soft, gloved fingers worked their grip upon him. She wasn't in any hurry, and to simply go wild on stroking was a good way to reveal herself as an indecent, sloppy woman of low repute. Instead, she remained delicate in her strokes, careful, knowing what she was doing and how much grace it needed, bringing pleasure to Yusuke with the slow build and to steady, welcome treatment.</p><p>Yusuke didn't move much. He remained firm, one hand at his side, the other at his hip, expression flatter, not a single noise coming from his mouth. No groans, no moans. No expressions of life or sense. Simply acceptance, as his cock was cranked over the teacup. He did nothing. He didn't need to do anything else. He was a glorified cock with a man attached, as far as Haru was concerned, her stare up at him completely detached from anything sensual about this. She wasn't stroking his cock for her own titillation, but to get at his cum. His cum was all she cared about here, and as her strokes began to quicken and the dexterous, smooth motion of her wrist expressed all of intentions, she was completely shameless in her attempts to get from him what she wanted.</p><p>As she stroked, Haru made a lesson of this for the girls. "Milking a cock requires care, girls. If you start slow and build up your pace, a man will cum harder, and the more of him you can get in your tea, the better." She to a point where she was much more firmly working him over, jerking him off with a speed and a firmness that was bound to get him off, but never anything too extreme. Haru was a lady, and would act like one, even while drinking cum at a tea party. She kept her pace up firm, made him tighten up and shift about under all this attention and focus, and when Yusuke came, he let out the only sound he had since this began: a singular groan of relief.</p><p>Haru had done too good a job at stroking his cock, though. As he came, his cock erupted with force enough to cum right over the teacup, gushing an oversized load that mostly ended up on the floor, some streaks of it getting into the glass proper, but almost as much hanging off the edge of the cup as some of the tail end of his load snagged there and a long, thick strand of semen remained hanging there. "Hm, perhaps a bit too intense. But that's okay, I don't need too much, and I will adjust my angle for next time." With a smile, she brought the cup back to her lips while holding onto Yusuke's cock with the other hand, drinking the mix of tea and semen with a smile. "Oh, delightful. Is anybody else running low?"</p><p>"I'd like some more tea, please," Ann said, giving up the kinds of giggle she never would have normally, but as her every drink only reinforced the role Haru had imprinted upon her, she was happier to take it, fanning herself faster and peeling off a glove so that she could feel the cock with her bare hand. "Come here, Yusuke, I want some next!"</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>If you enjoyed this depravity, why not follow me on twitter https://twitter.com/nidoran_duran and get updates on my new and upcoming stories?</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>